Pets frequently accompany their owners in automobiles, for example trips to the veterinarian, trips around town, or even on vacations. Some owners keep the pets in the back seat of their automobile while others allow their pets to sit in the front passenger seat. Automobile accidents are a potential hazard of driving. Most automobiles include restraint systems to protect the human occupants from substantial injuries if the vehicle is in an accident. However, automobiles do not include similar restraint systems for pets, such as dogs. Therefore, if a pet is accompanying an owner when the vehicle is in an accident the pet may be thrown throughout the vehicle and be injured. Further, unrestrained pets may actually be the cause of accidents if they interfere with the operation of the vehicle by the driver, e.g., by sitting in the driver's lap or jumping on the driver in attempts to investigate attractions outside of and within the vehicle.
The information included in this Background section of the specification, including any references cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.